


Fix a heart - A Larry FanFic

by Staudn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staudn/pseuds/Staudn
Summary: Finally he cleared his throat, which made Harry look up. "Nice seeing you again, Harold.", Louis said with a fake smile. Liam was right. He had to get his shit together. The past was the past. It didn't matter now.Harry said nothing, he just starred. With those small, toxic eyes, who seemed to drain every energy out of someone's life. Finally he opened his mouth, just to spit out one sentence. "So I'm stuck with you now?"Louis hates Harry and Harry despises Louis. But still, they have to work together and can't do anything about it. Although they are both struggling with their hatred since highschool after a series of unfortunate events, there were also some nice moments in their past they can't ignore.Will they be able to overcome their obstacles and maybe even find a way to let those beautiful memories light up again?Disclaimer!I'm not a native English speaker, so you might find some grammatic and writing errors.Matching Spotify playlist: "enemy to lovers kinda stuff" - _staudn_
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1 - Prolouge

Chapter 1 - Prolouge

_"Look there's Louis' boy", Stan nodded to a lonely table in the corner of the cafeteria. His wide grin annoyed Louis. Normally he liked the humour of his friend, but there were no jokes allowed about "his boy"._

_"Shut up, Shithead!", Louis shushed him instantly and rammed his elbow in the rips of Stan next to him. "I don't want him to hear us. Also he's not MY boy!"_

_"But you sure like him! Look at you blushing", teased Stan the clearly, about his red cheeks embarrassed, Louis._

_"Whatever", the slim boy rolled his eyes at Stan while shrugging, before he stood in line to get his lunch._

_Louis did not like the food in this school. Today there was Lasagna on the menu, but it looked more like a mass of yellow and red mud with a little bit of green sticking out. It reminded him of vomit, and the disgusting smell did not help at all._

_Shivers of disgust went down the small figure of Louis, as he starred at the 'food' the lunch lady just splashed on his plate. Louis swallowed a gag, then forced a fake smile at the proper woman in front of him._

_A few moments later he sat next to Stan at a table with a few other boys their age. Still disgusted Louis examined his vomit Lasagna, trying to tear it apart only to find out what it's made of. The other boys were watching him amused, while shoving the food in their mouths. Nobody seemed to see the problem Louis had with the mountain of noodles in front of him._

_"How can y'all eat that?", Louis exclaimed, pointing with the tip of his knife at his plate. "It's literal dog food topped with sauce which is probably made out of old ketchup, they found in the trash."_

_The boys surrounding him started laughing including Stan, who also seemed to enjoy his meal. Louis huffed. It was not surprising to him, that everybody liked his jokes. There were not many people in this school, who did not enjoy Louis company, who always goofed around and was the literal sunshine on earth. All the eyes in the room were automatically focused on him, when the rather tiny boy walked in. You could even say, that Louis was the definition of a social butterfly, a people person or the life of the party._

_And it wasn't like Louis did not enjoy all the attention he got from being popular. No, he really loved it. He felt like it was his destiny to be someone important someday, so highschool was a good practice._

_"You should at least eat a little bit, Louis. The food isn't as disgusting as it looks!", the voice of Stan, the only really close friend of Louis, dragged him out of his thoughts. Although he had a lot of friends, Stan was the only one, who really knew Louis. He was the only one, who knew his fears, his real interests and has seen the goofball sad._

_Louis sighed, before nodding. Stan was right. He should eat, although he definitly did not want to. With a disgusted look on his face, he put a little bit of the red mass on his spoon, before shoving it in his mouth, swallowing instantly._

_Stan was right. It did not taste as bad as it smelled and Louis had expected worse, but it still wasn't a pleasure to eat it. That's also why it took Louis time to finish his plate. He took small bites, taking huge breaks and rather talking to the other people at his table then eating._

_After a while, people were slowly getting up and out of the cafeteria. Only Stan was left to wait for Louis, who still fought with the urge to simply throw his food at the ceiling. It at least looked like it would stick well to the wall up there._

_"I know, you don't like to eat a lot, but we should get going... The next lesson starts soon and you had not enough food yet", said Stan, slowly getting impatient. "The only people left are us, and the weirdos." He nodded to a table where a few boys and girls where seated, who did not seem to be able to stop giggling and snipping little things across the table, which looked scarily similar to boogers._

_"Ohhh and also your boy of course. That's not a surprise tho", Stan started grinning again in this annoying way Louis did not like. With a harsh slap on his upperarm, Louis stopped Stans' small giggles, but the wide, knowing grin on his face did not disappear._

_"I already told you. He is not MY boy!", Louis glared at his friend with an angry look, before deciding to risk a look over to the boy, Stan was talking about._

_The curlyheaded boy sat alone at a table in the corner of the room, his nose stuck in a book, like always. The sun was shining right onto his light skin which reflected a soft shimmer on his cheek. His caramel brown curls stood up in all directions and his brows were furrowed, as he seemed to be deep stuck into the words he just read. That was everything you could see of the boy, because the rest of his face, was covered by his poetry book. Except of his school uniform of course, which was really neatly styled, unlike Louis and his friends ones._

_Louis forced himself to look away from the boy, and back to his food, he slowly continued to eat, sunk in his thoughts._

_Stan was right. He was interested in Curly, as Louis called the boy secretly in his head. He did not know much about him. The only thing he knew for sure was, that he did not have many friends. Most of the time Harry, that was the boys' real name, was sitting alone somewhere, his nose stuck in some sort of book or in his notebook, where he seemed to scribble in a lot._

_That was all the information Louis had about the mysterious Curly. Louis never had heard him talk, or saw him look up, or even show emotion. He seemed like a robot living along next to all the other people around him. Maybe that could be, because Louis never had a class with Harry before, but Louis was pretty sure that Curly wouldn't talk there much aswell._

_Probably that was part of the reason, why Harry had caught Louis interest. The extrovert was not used to people not caring for his jokes or his presence in general and he did not like it. Louis wanted to have the attention of that boy. About most other people in this school, Louis personally did not care that much, but this specific boy had an aura, who really got Louis' curiosity._

_Louis had his mind set, which he obviously would never tell anyone, not even Stan, but he really wanted Curly to like him. And he would do anything it takes for that goal. Literally anything._


	2. Chapter 2

A loud ringing woke Louis up, dragging him out of his dreams. Drowsy he tried to put out his alarm clock by just sticking one arm out of his cozy blanket nest. After a while of searching and not finding the source of the annoying beeping, he grunted, turned around and smashed the small clock on his sidetable aggressivly. Then he tugged his large blanket over his head again while closing his eyes, hoping for a little bit of sleep till the alarm would go off the next time.

Louis hated getting up early, and it was just 6:30 am. Way too early for the night owl, who loved staying up late which bit him in the ass every single morning, because he couldn't get himself to wake up properly. Usually he layed in bed as long as possible, but then he would always have to hurry to get to work on time.

As every morning, Louis eventually dragged himself out of bed about half an hour later. Yawning and stretching, he made his way into the bathroom, getting ready for the day. With tired eyes he starred into the mirror, where his sleepy self looked back at him. His blue eyes were still half way closed, the brown hair was messed up and his cheeks were still glowing red by the warmth of his bed he just left.

He sighed, turned away from his mirrorself and stripped down his clothes he was wearing for the night, to get into the shower. The cold water finally woke Louis up as it rinsed down over his short hair and his slim body.

A while later, when he got out of the shower, dried himself and walked over to his closet with just a towel wrapped around his waist, Louis felt already better then when he first woke up this morning. With a critical look he scanned his clothes before pulling out fresh boxershorts, a huge yellow sweater, some black sweatpants and some white socks. A pretty casual look for the small man who loved wearing baggy clothes.

Louis glanced over to the big clock on the wall, before starting to swear as he saw how late it already was. He had to hurry, so he threw on his clothes as fast as he could, not without cursing himself for wasting his time in bed earlier this morning. Hasty he ran through his small apartment reaching for his working bag and all the other important stuff he needed for his day. Then he slipped on his white sneakers and put on his favourite cap, before heading out of the door. For breakfast or a coffee was no time. He would have to get himself a cup on the way to the office. Just like every morning.

\---

When he finally arrived at the huge building he worked in, with a coffee to go in his hands, he was just right on time. Not that his chef would've cared too much if Louis was late, but it was important to Louis himself to at least try to be punctual, which wasn't always working out.

Luckily his chef Liam and himself were good friends, which made working a lot easier and that's why it was not a problem, if Louis was a few minutes late sometimes. They met a few years ago on a party and realised that they had similar goals in life, although Liam was way up higher on the business ladder then Louis. They were about the same age, Louis even a little bit older.

Liam had worked hard to get his own music label going, while Louis just had graduated from his music college, where he studied to become a producer. Liam had offered him a job at his label, because he could need the support getting more recognition and a friend to help him through tough times. The rest was history!

His hands covered by the yellow fabric of his sweater and wrapped around his warming coffee of which he took a sip from time to time, Louis stood now in the elevator to the office. He would probably have a chill day, because there was not much going on at the label at the moment. Here and there Louis had to help a few musicians at the studio, but sadly there were no huge jobs for the music industry in sight.

After a while, the elevator stopped with a bing and the doors opened, so Louis could step out into the bright and cold light of the room in front of him. He strutted through the open concept working space where some of his co-workers were already working, greeting them with a nod and casually tossing his empty cup into a bin nearby, just to get to his own small office.

His "office" was an extra room he got for being Liams' helping hand. When you walked through the wooden door, the first thing you noticed, would be the huge window which covered a whole wall with an incredible view all over London from high above. The other wall was covered with prices Louis had gotten for all of his work till now. Below there stood a comfy looking couch and a shelf with some books. In the middle of the room was a desk with a computer on it and some plants Louis took care of. At least he tried to.... There was also a big chair, a coffee machine, a guitar and some weird stuff Louis had just thrown in here, because why not.

Just right after Louis had walked into his office and got himself seated in front of the big monitor of his computer, it knocked at the door and before Louis could even answer, Liam came in and tossed himself on an armchair in the corner of the room.

"Good morning?", Louis greeted his chef with a confused look on his face. It was against Liams good manners to just storm into a room like this.

"Lou. You gotta help me out!" The sleek looking man in his suit rubbed his face and the concern in his voice scared Louis a little bit.

"What's wrong? Is there a zombie apocalypse going on? Or... no... I got it!", Louis exclaimed with a cheeky grin. "You peed yourself and now you need my clothes! Sorry mate, got nothing to change into."

"What the hell...?! What is going on in your brain!", Liam laughed, his worries gone for a second. "Even if that was the case, I would definitly not wear your stinky sweatpants." As if to prove his point, he fixed his neat looking suit and his soft curled, brown hair.

"Hey! They are fresh out of my closet!", Louis argued, relieved that he could make his friend laugh for a moment. "But no seriously, what's wrong mate?"

Instantly the stress took over Liams soft facial features again. "So... we got an offer", he began, clearly thinking about his words. "A newcomer is considering our label to produce his music..." He stopped.

"But Liam, that's great! We hadn't had a proper thing going in like a month. We do need the money and we can bring him out real big!", Louis said excited. He couldn't see the reason why Liam was so stressed out.

"Yeah, I thought so too, especially because he definitly is going to be a star. He already has a number one hit out and wants to produce a whole album now." Although those were great news, Liam seemed not happy, he rather furrowed his brows into a frown. "There are some conditions the musicians wants to have set straight though..."

"Oh", now Louis new where the bad mood came from. There were a lot of strange artists out there and the two friends had to deal with specific requests before. Nobody in the company was really keen about having another weirdo around. But they really needed the money, so there was no way they could not take the newcomer.

"It's not much... He wants a personal assistance, who gives him advice and guides him through the process", he winked at Louis at this point to signalise him, that this would be his job. "Also he wants to work rather isolated, without the press getting wind of it. The rest would come as working on, he said."

Liam sighed heavily as he finished his sentence. He glanced up to Louis who sat in the chair, sunk in his thoughts, thinking about his options. "I know, it's a lot to ask for and I would talk to someone else, but you're the only one I really trust with that job, Louis."

Before he could carry on with his river of words, Louis shushed him. "It's alright Liam. I'm going to do it. We need the money and it can't get worse then the dude who wanted to record everything naked." He giggled at the thought of the old famous singer, who had cost him so much nerves. "Also, I would love to get into proper recording after this long time!"

Liam started smiling out of relieve, his brown, puppy like eyes sparkling at Louis who sat there, overthinking if he made a huge mistake. Then Liam got up and wanted to walk out of the room, but Louis stopped him. "Wait! What's the name of the man? I need to prepare myself."

Liam stopped in his movement, slowly turning around to Louis with an excusing smile. "Well.... He said his personal assistant should be like a friend to him and he does not want him to know, who he is till the end of the process." Liam gulped. "If you're lucky, he will tell you his surname, but he isn't that popular, that you would know him from his looks. He doesn't want to get googled, before recording the whole thing. He wants a proper meet up, getting to know each other and then hopefully forming a friendly relationship. You'll meet him tomorrow. I'm going to tell you the exact time and place later today."

Louis sighed loudly: "Well then... see you around, Payno!" And with those words, Liam left the small office space, shutting the door behind him.

Stressed out, Louis took off his cap, let his head fall onto his desk and ruffled through his brown strands of hair. The cold of the table pressed to his face, his thoughts started running wild. His mind was full of scenarios that could happen, especially because he could not prepare himself to every possibility by researching the artist.

With an annoyed grunt he finally picked himself up after a few minutes, turned on his computer and tried to focus on his work. He didn't want to think about the encounter awaiting him anymore. That would make him just more anxious and so he went on with his day, trying to shut out all of his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day and Louis stood nervously starring at his outfit in front of the grand mirror in his room. He was preparing himself for the appointment with the mysterious artist, who he should meet in an hour.

He was quite dressed up, maybe a little bit too much for his own liking. Instead of his usual joggers, Louis had gone for tight black jeans and a black blazer over his solid white T-shirt. With a sigh he ruffled through his brown hair, which he had not really styled. If he had to be uncomfortable in his outfit, he would at least go with a simple hairstyle and his white, comfy sneakers.

He knew that he had to look serious, not only because Liam had made that very clear. No, Louis actually wanted the artist to like him. It would make the work with him a lot easier, he figured. But still... He did not really like the way, he looked right now. Too formal.

"Tommo. Stop being a pain in the ass right now. You can't always get what you want", he murmured to himself before turning away from the insecure looking man in the mirror. He took a deep breath, got his important stuff and with new faith in himself, he left the apartment with a tiny smile.

Confidently he walked down the street to the little cafe, where the both of them were supposed to meet. Louis knew the small place pretty well because he used to sit there sometimes, reading his newspaper, sipping a cup of coffee.

Especially on lonely days, he liked the soothing and quiet atmosphere there. Days, on which he realised he was just a small part of a huge system, not really important to the outcome of the world. Days, when people were passing by without even noticing the small things happening around them. The colourful flowers next to the sidewalk, the sad and stressed faces of other citizens or the raindrops running down the windows of the cafe. On those days, Louis seemed to be the only one who noticed.

But that was okay with him. He liked sitting in one of the huge, cozy armchairs, just starring outside, watching the world working without him and being sunk in his thoughts, he knew nobody could take away from him. Although those days were drained from a sadness he could not even describe, he liked them. Those weren't bad days, those were sentimental ones. The ones you need, to figure yourself and all your stuff out.

That's why as soon as Louis stepped into the small place, the feeling of sentiment and warmth overcame him. Slowly he walked over to his favourite seating area in the whole cafe. A big armchair with a red flowery pattern stood next to a huge window through which you could see the busy Londoner Streets. The seating area was completed with another yellow armchair and a coffee table in between.

With a small sigh, Louis let himself fall into the comfy cushions, closing his eyes for a second to order his thoughts. He had thought about some questions for his upcoming conversation, so he went through them again, just to avoid that he would mess anything up.

"Hey, are you Louis?", asked a male voice suddenly which made the tiny looking man in the huge chair jump.

Hasty he stood up, holding his hand out for the person facing him to shake. "Yeah, that's me!", he said with a nervous chuckle. The whole situation hit him kinda unprepared.

But the man who was a little bit taller then him seemed not to mind because he just smiled at Louis with a wide grin before shaking his hand energetically. "Really nice to meet you mate!", he said and Louis noticed an Irish accent, which he mentally noted instantly. "I'm Niall!", the man smiled even more, which seemed for Louis kinda impossible because this guy was the literal impersonation of sunshine. 

Confused Louis starred at Niall who was definitly nothing what he had expected at all. The blonde man in front of him seemed very chill, excited and not like an annoying celebrity at all. Maybe this whole project wouldn't be a catastrophe after all, although it was strange that Liam hadn't told Louis the name of the artist while Niall just stood in front of him, telling him everything.

Niall seemed to notice Louis confusion, because before he could even say anything, Niall started talking again while taking a seat in the yellow armchair. Louis followed his lead and seated himself also into his chair again, while listening to the excited boy. "Oh, my bad! I haven't even properly introduced myself. I'm not H...", he stopped himself by slapping one hand over his mouth. Then he thought about his words for a second, before chuckling. "I'm not 'you know who'!"

He started laughing at his own Harry Potter joke. His laugh was really loud, a literal 'haha' and Louis couldn't help himself but to laugh along. "Well... I'm Niall, 'you know whos' friend!", the man said with his adorable Irish accent after they ended their small laugh, but still chuckling.

"But why did he sent you? I thought this should be a meeting between me and him...", Louis asked curiously.

"Yeah... He is sometimes a bit difficult. He doesn't trust people as much, you know?", Niall shrugged. "But now I'm here, so I can tell him my opinion about you afterwards. Or am I not got enough?", he smiled again, showing his perfect white teeth.

Louis giggled. "No, you're all right! I was just a little bit confused that's all", he confessed.

Niall scratched his head. "Yeah, I totally get that. But I promise you, I won't make this awkward, all right?"

"Didn't think you would."

"We'll, you're assuming big stuff from me then. You know people call me 'Niall the Clown', because I can make fun of everything!", he laughed.

Louis frowned while giggling. "Yeah, I don't believe that!"

"You're right then. They don't... But I guess they should!", the blonde man confessed amused. "I promise you, we'll have a good time. Not if you're a trump supporter tho. Then I'll get up at leave this room right now!" He glanced over to Louis who looked at him confused by the whole situation going on.

"No, I'm not?", he answered the question more asking, a little bit scared about the sudden moodchange.

"Good good. Can't stand that bloke!", Niall murmered more to himself then Louis. "Now to why I'm really here! I gotta check you out, mate", he said with the huge smile back on his face.

Louis smiled unsure back at him. "Great... Then let's talk, if that's what 'you know who' wants."

\---

The both of them actually talked for a while and got along very well. While sipping tea and shoving scones in their mouths, they bonded over football, laughed about silly jokes and even discussed politics, which Louis wouldn't normally really talk about, but with Niall everything seemed really easy and chill.

Niall was one of those people who would laugh at everything but in a very charming way, he loved to talk about anything and his smile would light up an entire room. In his blue eyes there was always this cheeky glow, which Louis really liked. He felt like talking to an old friend who he hadn't seen for a bit.

The only thing the both did not really talk about was the mysterious artist. The reason why Niall was there in the first place.

"How do you know 'you know who'?", Louis had asked at one point, still carrying on the joke from before.

Niall had sighed and rubbed his temples before answering. It was the only time, the blonde Irish strangly hadn't smiled or looked happy in their conversation. "Well... I'm not really allowed to tell you!", he looked at Louis with an excusing look. "You know... That guy is one of my best friends and I really love him, but he can be complicated." He sighed. "Very complicated. Working with him won't be easy and I don't want to upset any of you. That's why I won't be talking about him at all. He'll talk himself, when he thinks the timing is right. I'm sorry mate!"

Louis had just nodded confused, not really knowing what to think about the whole situation. This mysterious man seemed not like a person he wanted to be around. He sounded like stress, troubles and that's not what Louis had hoped for. Ideal would've been a person like Niall. Happy, carefree and someone you could befriend easily.

And that point of view hadn't changed in the last hour. Louis liked Niall and that's why he was kinda sad when his new friend said that he had to go.

"I'll see you around mate!", Niall said with a big smile. "I'll text you and then we'll get a beer. And don't worry about 'you know who'. I think he'll like you!"

Louis smiled at his words. Nialls words actually calmed him down a bit, just like he had read his thoughts. "Thanks lad! I appreciate that", he answered. "See you!" And then Niall left.

Louis sunk into the comfy armchair ones again, taking a deep breath of the like coffee smelling air. Way too many thoughts crossed his mind. Mainly about the encounter he just had with Niall, who seemed to be like one of the nicest and happiest persons ever. But a few thoughts of Louis' full head also went to 'you know who'.

It did not sit right with Louis, that he still hasn't got new information about the mysterious man. Niall had avoided the topic like it was a horrible disease which had Louis left confused. Why would he not talk about his friend? Was he a bad guy or just very private? Maybe too private...

After Louis had starred out the window for a while, watching the people walking by with his mind deep sunk in his thoughts, he finally decided to get back to his apartment.

After a few minutes, Louis stood outside in the cold afternoon air of London. After taking a deep breath just to realise that the air was drained of fumes by the cars around him, he sighed and started walking to his flat.

On his way he decided to call his mom. She was all the way over in Doncaster and he hasn't heard of her in a while, which hurted him by just thinking of it. The two of them were really close and he loved talking to her whenever he had time.

"Louis?", the exhausted voice of his mom came out of the speaker and instantly warmed Louis' heart.

"Yes mom, it's me! Everything all right?", he asked concerned because of her obvious exhaustion.

"Yeah everything is allright, honey. Don't worry about me! The girls are just stressing me out a little bit."

Louis nodded although she obvouisly couldn't see that. He had six siblings so he knew that her life could be stressful. "Don't overwork yourself please!", he just said quietly.

"No, no, I'm allright!" That was a lie. Louis knew that, but he said nothing. "How is everything going, darling?", his mom asked him now instead.

"Good, good... I suppose", he answered truthfully. "Maybe got a new client, so there's finally good news. I'm just worried that he'll be a problem." He sighed quietly.

"I know that you'll do perfect, Lou", his mom said with her soothing and caring voice, which made him always feel better. "You're my superhero, don't ever forget that!"


	4. Chapter 4

Rather confident, Louis strutted into the office the next day. He was kinda excited to meet the mysterious artist today after the meet up with charming Niall. If the blonde, irish man had been that nice, his friend couldn't be that bad. 

Of course, the warning of him being weird was still wandering around in Louis head, but he didn't want to worry too much beforehand, and that's why he walked directly without knocking into Liams little private room when he arrived at the chefs class door. 

Luckily there was nobody with Liam at the moment, so he was the only one who jumped a little bit in surprise, when the door opened with too much energy. Louis flew in the small room and threw himself on the brown leather couch in one corner of the room.

"Louis!", Liam gasped still in shock. "No need to scare me! You could've knocked." He frowned.

"Yeah, yeah. Knocking's for loser!", Louis grinned while throwing his feet up on one armrest of the couch and crossing his arms behind his head. 

Liam sighed heavily while rubbing his temples. "I guess you're here to talk about the meeting yesterday. You seem to be in a good mood..."

Louis nodded. "Yep, Niall was nice."

"Niall? That's not the artists name." 

"I know. Mystery man send his best friend to check me out. Doesn't trust us, I guess.", he shrugged. "But this Niall was a good lad. We had a chill afternoon and he's quite funny. Silly laugh tho."

"Well, then let's hope that you're right and that Niall liked you back.", Liam looked stressed out. He probably was overthinking the whole situation.

"Hey, how can you not like me?!", Louis protested and sent a smile towards Liam to light up his mood. 

It seemed to work, because Liams face lit up a little bit and he smiled weakly at the boy, who was still relaxing on the sofa. "You're right. We'll be alright." 

"Of course we will! Were we ever not?", with those words, Louis rolled himself of the brown leather and landed with a dull sound on the floor. He giggled softly, before standing up and brushing the dust off his black joggers. 

"You're such a child Louis", Liam laughed, while rolling his eyes. "A real professional!"

"If that's how I like to work Liam, that's up to me!", the small man snapped, playing the sassy card. 

"Good luck with our client then. I don't know if he'll like your sass", his chef chuckled. "By the way, if you get back to your office, be ready to meet him anytime. He could walk in here any second." 

"Of course, because I'm a real professional!", Louis answered cheekily, before he turned around and walked confidently out the door. 

With his head in the clouds, Louis made his way to his own small office. He wasn't really watching the way he was going, so when a pair of brown Chelsea boots nearly stumbled over the small man, Louis gasped loud and jumped out of the way. 

After taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Louis turned around to see who dared to cross his way and also to accept an apology. But there was nobody, who could apologize to him. Instead he only saw a head with brown curly hair walking around the next corner and disappearing as nothing had happened. 

Louis groaned frustrated. He couldn't stand people without manners. Sure, the person looked like they were in hurry, but that was no excuse. "Wonker!", Louis murmured annoyed to himself, before finally going back into his office.

\---

A knock on the door let Louis look up from his computer and stop the intense tipping he had done till now. "Come in", he said, curiously starring at the door. 

Liam stuck his head through the entrance, starring at excitedly with his brown puppy eyes. "He's here.", he said, as if the biggest movie star of all time would walk in any second. "Can we come in?"

"Course!" Louis got up from his chair in front of his desk to watch the scene better.

First Liam came in and kinda placed himself in a corner, where he would watch the first meet up in silence and with some distance. He smiled at Louis to encourage him a little bit. His friend answered to his smile with a confident grin back.

But that grin dropped instantly as Louis watched the musician get into his room. Louis scanned the man, who was definitly taller then himself. Long brown curls surrounded a sharp face with intense green glaring eyes topped by eyebrows that were in an intimidating frown. He was well dressed with his black and white suit fitted to the broad shoulders and defined waist. 

Louis gulped, not only looked the man really intimidating and scary. No, his face seemed scarily familiar and Louis was overcome with this unwell feeling. While he starred in the muddy green eyes from which he could not take one simple emotion, he suddenly knew. 

"Harold.", he said. His voice was cold, distant and his smile and excitement from before was completely gone. 

The tall man in front of him seemed to not enjoy the sight of him either. His serious glare got even more intense before he said with a rough, disapproving growl: "Tomlinson."

They both just continued exchanging death stares at eachother. It was a fight without words and the tension that build up in the room was so thick, you could probably cut it with a knife. 

Louis send a last glare at Harold which ressembled a lightning in a storm of blue and green thunderclouds before finally losing the intense eye contact and turning to Liam, who stood in the corner of the room with a really anxious and confused face, just watching them both fighting in silence. 

"Liam? Can I talk to you outside?", Louis said, his voice trembling, although he tried to stay calm. 

"Yeah of course!", Liam was nervous. He was biting his lip and wiping his sweaty palms at his pants, then he pointed to an armchair in Louis office. "Please, take a seat while waiting!", he said politely to their guest, before heading behind Louis out of the room.

Instantly after the door closed and the two were alone, Liam broke out: "What the hell Louis?! What was that? And why do you know his name?" Stressed out he began rubbing his temples.

Louis who now started walking up and down the hallway in anger didn't answer. He just stared at his shoes while continually walking with the arms crossed on his back. He was in deep thoughts, but you could sense, that he was a volcano ready to explode. 

"Could you stop that? You're making me nervous!", Liam raised his voice even more. He couldn't deal with the pressure right now. "Fucking hell Louis. I don't know what's going on, but you should stop trying to kill our most important client with your eyes. I want him to feel great with us and I need you to act normal. So get it together!"

Finally Louis stopped walking and starred Liam dead in the eyes. "I can't. And I won't.", he said, voice still trembling. "This man is the most cruel, ruthless and hateful person I ever met. He's the pure evil and I don't even want to share the same air as him." He spits the words out, as if they were poison burning in his throat. 

Liam backed up when he heard the harsh words of his friend and let himself sink in a nearby chair. With a small sigh he started rubbing his temples again, where he must've gotten red spots by now. "Okay... you kinda need to calm down right now", he then said with a low voice. "We don't want the whole company included in this situation, do we?" 

Louis slowly shook his head, but his frown didn't disappear. He started walking in circles in the corridor again, before he hissed with a voice still full of anger but at least more quiet: "I can't Liam. I literally can't. I won't be working with this man." He build himself up in front of his chef who was still lost in his chair. Although he was a rather small man, he looked terrifying and Liam seemed to get even tinier in his position.

"Well about that...", Liam whispered, looking everywhere but not at Louis. "You'll have to." He said it with a strong tone but he couldn't hide his insecurity. 

There were a few seconds of pure silence. Louis head had turned red and his eyes were nearly popping out of his face while he glared at Liam trying to understand. "What. Do. You. Mean.?", he finally pressed out.

"So...", Liam was visibly uncomfortable. His tattooed arm was sunk in his brown, slightly curled hair, ruffling it in stress. "Niall must've liked you a lot. He told Harry, that you're amazing and as he explained me, he trusts that guy with his life. So when Styles came in my office, he instantly signed a contract, without even wanting to talk to you. He can't cancel the contract and you're his partner. We can't do anything against that..." 

"What the actual Fuck?!", Louis was screaming again. "This is an actual nightmare..", he whispered then.

"Why? What is wrong with him? Why do you even hate him?" Liam finally got some of his confidence back. After all he was Louis chef. 

"Not important. I won't talk about it.", Louis instantly turned away from Liam, escaping his curious gaze. 

"Of course, you don't have to. But it will make things a lot easier. We gotta deal with the situation now, although you don't want to."

"We'll see, maybe someday." With those words, Louis decided that the conversation was over, so he took a deep breath and got back into his office.

Instantly his eyes found their way to Harry, who sat in an armchair facing the huge window, looking down on the Londoner streets. He looked stressed. His lips pressed together to a fine line, his eyebrows furrowed and the green eyes watching the people down there, but clearly lost in thought. Louis watched the man with disgust for a second. He didn't like Harry in his room at all. 

Finally he cleared his throat, which made Harry look up. "Nice seeing you again, Harold.", Louis said with a fake smile. Liam was right. He had to get his shit together. The past was the past. It didn't matter now. 

Harry said nothing, he just starred. With those small, toxic eyes, who seemed to drain every energy out of someone's life. Finally he opened his mouth, just to spit out one sentence. "So I'm stuck with you now?" 

Louis scoffed. "I suppose." He thought about adding a sassy side comment, but then didn't. For Liams sake. Although... "Shouldn't trust your best friend as much.", he added with an childishly evil grin.

Harry let out an ugly, disapproving laugh, that sounded more like a growling dog than anything else. "Yeah, you should definitly know best.", he hissed. "Also if you say one word about Niall again, I will rip your fucking vocal chords out of your ugly, tiny body!" 

"Whatever." Louis rolled his eyes to the overdramatic words. "Would be a mistake for you, because I'm your assistant now and we can't change it. So you're going to show me your songs?"

"Yeah 'course, so you can belittle me once again?!", he said angrily. "Who do you even think you are?"

"Louis Tomlinson. Your personal assistant...", suddenly Louis started grinning devilish. "And "Your best friend", as you wished me to be!"

"Fuck off!", Harrys voice seemed harsh but you could see his brain work. His eyes darkened, probably realising that Louis was right.

Suddenly the tall man got up without looking at Louis once. With a strict hand gesture he pulled down his fitted suit jacket, then he flipped back his long hair and strutted to the door. 

Louis looked confused after him for a second, but then he caught himself real quick. "So tomorrow it is then, honey. I'm excited", he shouted after him with an voice that was drained with sarcasm. "I'll even make you a cup of coffee, just as you like. No milk, no sugar, just black." 

Harry didn't turn, but Louis could see his shoulders stiffen. Harry hated black coffee. And Louis knew that. 

Without a greeting or even turning around, Harry walked out the door without hesitation. As soon as the door closed, Louis let a breath out, he didn't even realise, he was holding. 

Slowly he let himself down on the couch where he put his head into his hands, thinking about the last hour. He knew that he had to work with Harry, and he hated every single thing about it deeply. 

But when he thought about it... he knew a lot about Harry, just like the coffee fact. That could be helpful for surviving the next few weeks, he thought with a devilish grin on his face.


End file.
